


A House Is Not A Home (malec)

by Sourwolfhale



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Malec, make-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourwolfhale/pseuds/Sourwolfhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting in the institute, the place where he grew up Alec felt like he didn't belong. He knew where his real home was the only question, can he still return there at the end of the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A House Is Not A Home (malec)

**Author's Note:**

> So I've posted this before on another site but I decided it was in dramatic need of editing so here is the newer (hopefully) better version. Enjoy the malec-ness

Alec sat in the library but even sitting here, in the Library, in the institute, the place where he grew up, he felt like he didn't belong. A book was open in his lap his eyes were glancing over the sentences, but nothing was being taken in. His mind was elsewhere, wandering to where there were neon lights and an overly tall, beautiful man with cat-like eyes.  
Closing his eyes, Alec finally gave up on the book let his mind drift to where it wanted to go. Off to the very place he wished he could be now. Where he knew he would always be welcomed with open tanned arms… where he could feel the love he hadn't felt in all his 18 years of living.  
Opening his eyes, Alec shook his head, it did not good to think about it, he couldn't go back there now. Getting up and letting the book fall to the ground, he walked out of the library to his room. As he entered, he noticed that his room was pretty dark and depressing. A single bed with red and white sheets pressed up against the wall, a wardrobe in one corner and dresser in the other, then a door to the bathroom and one or two posters on the wall which Izzy put up even though they made no sense to him. Overall, very boring, a bit like himself.

Alec's mind took a wander once again, to the room with rainbow curtains and a mattress on the floor with canary yellow sheets, glitter all on the dressers and the floor, clothes everywhere. He defiantly was longing to run over to the apartment in Brooklyn.

Groaning, Alec walked over and fell on his bed, he whispered one name. His name.  
"Magnus"  
As soon as the words left his mouth, a few tears fell from his eyes and the man he loves popped into his mind. The cat-like golden-green eyes, with or without make-up, were always so captivating to Alec. Smooth tanned skin and black silky hair which Alec loved to run his fingers through whenever Magnus decided to leave it down. All these things, all of them, he missed them all so terribly. But it was his fault they were gone. He started the fight, not Magnus. He ran out of the apartment like a stupid child. It was his fault.  
But Alec couldn't just sit here. Being raised a shadowhunter he was always active and he couldn’t just sit here a mope forever he had to go make thing right, say he was sorry, beg for forgiveness and hope Magnus would take him back rather than just think he was pathetic.  
With this thought set into mind his body started moving on its own accord, as if on auto-pilot. Grabbing his keys and wallet, he run out of the institute out onto the street and hailing a Cab, telling the man to get to the Brooklyn as fast as he could. 

When he finally arrived, he throw the cabbie a couple of bills before jumping out and running towards the apartment, unlocking the door and running up the narrow stair case, taking it two steps at a time, up to the door which behind it was the most incredible man to ever live 800 years. Magnus Bane.  
Alec took a few deep breathes before opening the door and stepping through. He knew that Magnus would know someone was in his house, he was, after all Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn for Angel sakes, Alec walked the few quick steps and around the corner to the living room, peaking in to see the man that had taken up residence in his mind permanently simply sitting there on the hot pink fluffy couch which was there when they met after Alec came over to thank him for saving his life. He was merely staring at him, head cocked to one side and one hand held a cup of tea, long fingers wrapping almost fully around, the other stroking Chair Meow who was asleep on the couch beside him, not that you could really telling see as he was such a tiny cat. Alec felt himself blush and the man’s gaze. Magnus always seemed to know how to make Alec blush without even trying.  
"Sorry" he blurted "I.. I just wanted to talk to you. I wanted to say sorry"  
Magnus got up from the couch, putting his tea down on the table and walked over to him, Alec felt his breath catch in his throat. This was it. Fight or flight moment.  
"I was hoping you'd come back" Magnus drawled in his usual enchanting voice. That was it. Then Alec felt Magnus lean down and press his soft lips against Alec to give him a breath taking kiss.  
This was Alec home. Right here within this thin but firm tanned arms, warm and sheltered from any bad thing that would be thrown his way.

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!)


End file.
